


Familiar Faces

by stelladora



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladora/pseuds/stelladora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the interregnum, Emily gets a new tutor. The man hired strikes Corvo as oddly familiar. (human Outsider, low chaos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Emily’s coronation, Corvo had thought that things would calm down. They had, in a sense; he no longer had to sneak about over rooftops, or worry overmuch about assassins hiding in their midst. The interregnum had been a terrible time for Dunwall, but all that was cleared up now. Now, it was back to the everyday, mundane chaos.

Corvo served Emily as Lord Protector as well as one of her most trusted advisors. His days were filled with meetings, plans, and orders. Things were just as stressful as they’d been while he was a fugitive, but in a much different way. The mask and the heart were tucked away at the bottom of a locked chest in his room, and he wore black leather gloves to hide the mark on the back of his hand. The Outsider seldom visited him in dreams now—in fact, it had been months since he’d found himself in the electric stillness of the Void. When Corvo had the time, he found himself wondering what had become of his protector. He had considered building a secret shrine somewhere in the castle, but decided against it. He had thanked the Outsider for all he’d done, and figured that doing it again in the presence of purple fabric and candles wouldn’t make too much of a difference.

The days went by; they made progress in repairing some of the damages caused by those in power after Jessamine’s death, but things were far from peaceful in Dunwall. There was never a dull moment, certainly, and things were exacerbated by Callista giving her notice. Corvo couldn’t blame the young woman for seeking out a place that held fewer bad memories; however, her leaving upset Emily, which in turn led to headaches for everyone else.

“So I’ll have a new tutor? Who will it be?” Emily asked when they broke the news to her. She looked at Corvo, and he could see the expectation in her eyes, and he attempted to nip it in the bud.

“We’re searching for someone suitable to fill the post. Probably someone from the university,” he said. As much as Emily would have liked it, there was no way he could add her schooling to his list of duties. “Callista will stay on until we find someone.”

Finding apt candidates took longer than expected; everyone who had ever heard the word “pedagogy” considered themselves suited for the position, and it took some time to look over the applicants and make sure they were both qualified and loyal. Corvo half-hoped they wouldn’t find anyone, and that Callista would stay. It was so much easier to keep those you knew close.

* * *

 

Nearly a month passed before a replacement was found. A young man, recently graduated from the university at the top of his class. No record of dissent or crime and, according to his references, a strong commitment to whatever task was set before him. Corvo and the others agreed that he would be hired, and they sent word that he was to come at the earliest convenience. Callista, much to Emily’s secret displeasure, made her plans for departure.

“I thought you disliked her,” Corvo said with a grin one evening as Emily pouted. He was in her bedroom, saying goodnight to her as was their custom.

“I don’t dislike _her_ , just all the work she gives me,” the young Empress explained. “Are you sure she doesn’t want to continue living here? Even if she has another job, she could still—”

“Emily, sometimes people just need to move on,” Corvo said gently. “Look on the bright side: soon, you’ll have a new tutor to make faces at while they’re not looking.” She just smiled at that. “He’ll be here tomorrow. At least give him a chance, don’t resolve to hate him without getting to know him,” he advised.

“I’ll do my best,” Emily said with a grin, reaching up and embracing Corvo. “Goodnight.”

The next day, mid-morning, one of the guards sent word to Corvo that the new tutor had arrived. He went down to the foyer to meet the man himself, and show him to his chambers before presenting him to the Empress. It was a sign of respect to send someone high-ranking, and Corvo had to admit he didn’t mind the extra task; he was curious to scope out the person they’d hired. All the credentials in the world couldn’t grant a clearer picture of the man than a face-to-face meeting. He made his way downstairs quickly, and approached the stranger he came across in the foyer.

The man was average height, making him several inches shorter than Corvo, and had dark hair that clearly resisted any attempt at taming. He was younger than Corvo had expected; the man looked as though he couldn’t be older than thirty. He was respectably dressed and stood erect, with his head held high facing one direction rather than looking about him as most visitors did. Approaching him, the mark on the back of Corvo’s left hand grew warm, but he was too preoccupied to regard the feeling: the stranger’s head had turned toward the sound of Corvo’s footsteps, and Corvo could now see the man’s eyes. Every inch of them, from the pupil to the iris, was white. Corvo somehow felt guilty for the spark of surprise that flared up inside himself; he hadn’t expected the scholar to be blind.

“Hello,” Corvo said politely. “I’m Corvo Attano, her ladyship’s Lord Protector.”

The stranger smiled, turning to face the sound of Corvo’s voice. “Pleased to meet you. My name is Leander Greshom,” he said, extending his hand. Corvo shook it, feeling the man’s strong grip despite his rather thin fingers.

“Your belongings have already been taken to your room. If you’d like to accompany me, I’ll show you the way,” Corvo said. “I’m sure you’d like to rest after your journey before getting to work.”

“Quite the contrary,” Leander said. His voice was authoritative but at the same time soothing; Corvo passively took in all these observations about the new man. “I’m eager to meet her ladyship, if she would be willing to receive me now.”

Corvo saw no reason to object; he knew that Emily would be in the courtyard with Callista around this time, and she would likely be just as eager to meet her new tutor. “Very well. If you’d like to follow me…” Corvo said politely. Even after all he’d been through, his courtly manners hadn’t left him.

“May I take your arm? Being in a new place and all, it can be difficult…” Leander explained.

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry,” Corvo said, mentally chastising himself for being so thoughtless. He held out his arm as Leander hesitantly took it, and the pair walked slowly to the courtyard.

“Corvo!” Emily called as she spotted them. She approached with a little more restraint than usual, not breaking into a full run apparently due to the stranger in their midst.

“My lady, this is Mr. Leander Greshom, your new tutor,” Corvo made introductions, and Emily gazed up at the man excitedly.

“I’m pleased to meet you, my lady,” Leander said with a bow.

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance as well,” Emily said with a slight curtsy. “I’m looking forward to being under your tutelage.”  She showed all the politeness that the occasion warranted; he stole a glance over at Callista, and could see that the woman was pleased.

 _Jessamine would have loved to see her like this_.

The thought flashed through Corvo’s mind, but he quickly banished it. He knew that thoughts like that could only lead to madness. He turned his attention back to Leander. “And this is Callista Curnow, her ladyship’s former tutor.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Greshom,” Callista said, bowing with a slight incline of the head. She looked at Corvo, and he could see the question in her eyes. Corvo remembered his own words to Emily from the previous day: they would all have to wait to see how the man worked before they could judge his aptitude. After all, his credentials had been stellar, and if his references had neglected to mention his blindness, it must not be much of a hindrance to Greshom’s learning or teaching. “I suppose I’ll leave you and Emily to get acquainted,” Callista said, taking her leave.

“We could go on a walk, I could show you the palace!” Emily suggested to Leander.

Before Corvo could delicately dissuade Emily from the idea, Leander cut in. “That would be lovely. Although you’ll have to describe everything to me, since I cannot see anything myself,” he pointed out.

Emily took the new information in stride and eagerly agreed to the plan, much to Corvo’s relief. He was afraid of making Leander uncomfortable or offended; very few diplomats or people working in the palace were blind, and as such, he worried that some people may not be as sensitive as was befitting a new staff member.

Corvo followed as Emily led Leander through the best sections of the palace. Occasionally Corvo saw fit to remind her to slow her pace, but the young Empress made good on her promise to describe the palace to the new tutor. She prattled on, describing the function of each room, its size and décor. Leander asked her often to describe things in detail, and Corvo couldn’t help but feel guilty at Emily’s admittedly limited vocabulary. The style of the furniture and the direction the windows faced did not matter to her—she had no words for the minutiae that made up all she could see. In the state room, Leander asked of the long table that took up most of the room. Emily’s unexpressive answer told him it was made of brown wood. However, she spoke at length of the meeting the week prior in which Geoff Curnow had nearly nodded off while an old financial advisor had droned on about the conditions of the tenements. It was sometimes easy to forget just how young she was when there was so much expected of her, but things like this made it obvious.

The tour concluded when Callista rejoined them and requested Emily to accompany her to the terrace, where the pair took their luncheon every afternoon. Corvo stayed with Leander, waiting until Emily was out of earshot until speaking.

“I hope the tour was…useful in some way,” he said hesitantly.

Leander just smiled. “Of course it was. I’m glad for the chance to see how her ladyship expresses herself. Eloquence is a valuable trait, and one I hope to coach her in,” he said matter-of-factly. “She seems very good-natured.”

“She is. Sometimes I marvel that she managed to get through everything that happened last year and still smile like that.” Corvo knew the events of the past few months had been trying for everyone, and downright scarring for a child of Emily’s age. He cleared his throat, deciding to move on to a new subject before his mind went down that dark road he’d travelled so many times. “I can’t promise she’ll always be well-behaved, unfortunately, but she’s very intelligent.”

“I’m sure we’ll do well together. How consistently will we have lessons? No doubt there are many tasks that require an Empress’ attention,” Leander pointed out.

“She and Callista meet every weekday for at least three hours. With Emily being so young, there isn’t much work for her to do. It’s mostly her advisors, myself included. She attends council meetings and meets with visiting diplomats and the like, obviously, but her lessons are a priority.”

“Ah. Well, I’m thankful that you’ve taken so much time out of your schedule for me, Mr. Attano. I would be happy to be shown to my room, as I’m sure you have other business.” The young man’s expression took on a hint of playfulness, and the small smile was contagious.

“Everyone calls me Corvo,” he corrected him amiably. “Here, take my arm.” Leander gently grasped the inside of Corvo’s forearm and the pair made their way down the corridor. Once they arrived at the small suite of rooms that was to be Leander’s (a sitting room with adjoining bedroom and bathroom, as most of the high-ranking staff was afforded), Corvo rang for a maid to come assist the man in unpacking. “I apologize that I can’t stay,” Corvo said, surprised to find himself honestly regretting the brevity of their visit.

Leander laughed at that, a sharp and deep sound that rang through the yet bare room. “I doubt you’d have much fun assisting me in unpacking,” he pointed out. “I understand you have other duties.”

“I’ll meet you for dinner—Emily suggested we have a more formal meal than usual, for the occasion. We’ve invited the other members of the council, as well as a few friends,” he warned Leander.

“I look forward to it,” Leander nodded. Just then the maid joined them, and Corvo took his leave. As he retraced his steps up the corridor, he flexed his left hand. An odd tingling feeling there stopped—he hadn’t even been aware of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Corvo spent the afternoon answering letters and looking over various matters of state. It always surprised him just how mundane his job was now, after everything he’d been through. His name had been cleared, and most people in Dunwall lauded him as a hero, but that didn’t help him adjust to spending so much time seated at a desk every day.

Later that evening, Corvo dressed for dinner in a fine suit of clothes that itched his skin and never felt comfortable. As he shrugged into his suit jacket and looked at himself in the mirror, he remembered Leander, and directed his steps to the man’s room. He knocked sharply twice on the solid oak door, and heard Leander’s familiar languid voice in response.

“Who is it?”

“Corvo. I was…wondering if you needed anything.” Corvo suddenly felt self-conscious, and hoped that Leander wouldn’t find him patronizing or overbearing. _He hasn’t even been here a full day and I’m already wrecking things,_ Corvo thought to himself.

The door opened and a maid, the same one from before, admitted him. The room was no longer bare; books filled the shelves and various items were left haphazardly on the desk and table.

“Corvo,” Leander said in greeting from where he sat on the edge of the sofa. “Marta has been a big help to me this afternoon.”

“I’m glad to hear everything’s going well. I came to inform you that we’ll be gathering soon for dinner. I can escort you, if you’d like.”

Leander’s lips quirked into a smile. “I never imagined I’d have the Lord Protector seeing to me personally,” he said with a hint of teasing. Before Corvo could muster a response, Leander stood. “Marta, I’m grateful for your help today, but I’d like to take Corvo up on his offer. I hope to talk with you again soon.”

Marta bowed respectfully, seeming happy for the praise. “I hope so as well. Good evening.” She took her leave, leaving the two men alone.

“I suppose I should change,” Leander suggested. He took a careful step in the direction of the bedroom, trailing his hand along the satin of the sofa back. Corvo stepped up to his side quickly, giving the man his arm. Leander smiled, letting Corvo lead him. Corvo could see that a suit of clothes lay on the bed, clearly having been taken from the open wardrobe, which was now filled with clothes in various shades of grey and black. 

“I’ll wait in the other room,” Corvo suggested, mindful of the man’s modesty. He closed the door behind him, and stood in the middle of the sitting room for a moment before his attention was drawn to the bookshelves that lined one wall. Rather than the letters he was used to, all the spines sported patterns of raised dots. He curiously ran his fingers over the braille, feeling the letters he couldn’t read. Part of him felt guilty as he looked about the room, like he was snooping. He reassured himself by thinking that if there was anything incriminating among Leander’s possessions, it would be in his best interest to know about it. Minutes passed, and Corvo was seated on the sofa when the younger man emerged from the other room.

“Could you help me? I’ve never been very good at tying these things,” Leander held up a necktie sheepishly. It was somehow endearing, and Corvo smiled as he crossed the room to help. The two of them stood close as Corvo draped the fabric around Leander’s neck, the latter’s white eyes fixed somewhere above Corvo’s left shoulder.

“There. You look very nice.” Corvo had spoken the compliment before thinking, and he instantly blushed, hoping it wasn’t an awkward thing to say. It was the truth, however; the dark fabric accentuated Leander’s pale skin and gave him a sophisticated air.

Leander smiled, his hand reaching out and brushing over Corvo’s sleeve before resting on his arm. “Thank you. Shall we go? I wouldn’t want to keep anyone waiting.”

“You’re the guest of honor. I’m sure they’d wait for hours,” Corvo jested, nevertheless slowly making his way toward the door.

“Hm. I hope I prove an adequate enough subject of scrutiny,” Leander rejoined as they made their way down the corridor.

Corvo just chuckled in response. It was still too early to make a clear judgment, but he was growing fond of Leander. The young man seemed intelligent, obviously, and also amiable. They arrived in the drawing room where several other guests were gathered, including Emily who stood talking with Geoff Curnow.

“Did you see any whales on the voyage?” Emily asked excitedly. “No one sees them anymore. Except the whaling ships, I mean,” she added sadly.

Curnow spotted Corvo and Leander approaching, his gaze lingering an extra moment on the latter’s white eyes. “Excuse me a moment, your Highness,” he said politely as he stepped up to the approaching pair. “You must be the new tutor. Captain Geoff Curnow,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand for a shake.

“Leander Greshom. Pleased to meet you,” Leander replied, smiling. He bowed his head politely and didn’t offer his hand.

Curnow awkwardly put his hand down by his side, and Corvo took the chance to change the subject, hoping to smooth the moment over. “Were you speaking with Emily about the recent voyage?” he asked.

“Yes. They’re still hesitant to open up trade with us. They fear the plague will spread,” Curnow reported.

“Hm. We’ll bring them around,” Corvo said, the gears in his mind turning. They couldn’t easily discuss matters of state in mixed company, and Corvo wanted to ignore the pressures of politics for once, as impossible as that seemed to be.

“ _Did_ you see any whales?” Leander spoke up from Corvo’s side.

Curnow laughed at that, a hearty, comforting sound. People were only now beginning to regain their ability to laugh, after all that had happened. “No, we didn’t. Most of the ones that are left avoid ships.”

“That’s a pity. I’ve always liked their songs,” Leander confessed.

The bell rung, announcing that dinner was ready to be served, and everyone filed into the dining room, chatting amongst themselves. Leander followed Corvo’s lead, more quiet and tense than Corvo had yet seen him. “You’re on Emily’s right, across from me,” Corvo said, keeping his voice low as they entered the glittering dining room. The high ceiling and chandeliers combined with the elegant gold and crystal of the table settings made the whole place shine. Leander’s skin looked washed-out in the bright light, contributing to the uneasy appearance that blossomed on the young man’s face.

“Well, well. I thought you were joking when you said I was the guest of honor,” Leander said, quirking an eyebrow sardonically. Corvo led him to his place and Leander sat down, quiet and still in contrast with the rest of the guests.

“Hello, Mr. Greshom,” Emily said brightly as he sat. “I hope you’ve settled in well.”

“I have, thank you,” he replied graciously. “Corvo was just introducing me to Captain Curnow.”

“And when will the rest of us be favored with an introduction?” came a man’s voice from Corvo’s left. Albert Norris, one of the members of the council, smirked at them as he interrupted. Corvo found him insufferable and abrasive, but understood the importance of keeping him—and the money his family generously gave to the crown—in good spirits. Much to Corvo’s distaste, he could see that Norris had already had a few drinks that evening. “I’ve heard much about you—my uncle sits on the board of trustees at the university. You’re their best and brightest, eh?”

“I don’t claim to be the best or brightest, but I’m flattered someone thinks so highly of me, mister…?” Leander trailed off.

“Lord Albert Norris, of Norris Shipbuilding Incorporated,” the man said proudly. His voice was loud enough to carry across the room, even when that was unnecessary.

Leander cocked his head, a flicker of recognition moving over his features. “You build whaling ships, is that correct?”

“Yes indeed, the fastest and strongest in all of Dunwall!” Norris boasted.

“That’s just wonderful. With your family’s help, the whales will be extinct in no time at all,” Leander said sarcastically.

Corvo was wracking his brain for some way to change the subject, but was saved the trouble when the servants entered holding dishes of food. The conversation became more genial as people ate, and Norris made a show of snubbing Leander, much to Corvo’s relief.

Guests inquired after Leander’s time at university, and marveled that such a young man had proven himself so intelligent. Leander took their compliments modestly, and Corvo noticed that he never ventured superfluous information about himself. Indeed, Leander’s account of himself was stark, sticking to the details as if it were a rehearsed story. Corvo made a mental note to look into the man’s personal life more closely when he had the opportunity.

The meal over, everyone withdrew to the terrace, with Emily taking Leander’s hand. Corvo was glad to see her warming to her new tutor, although in the back of his mind he knew she’d sigh like a martyr at the first sign of schoolwork. Conversations continued in small groups, and Corvo could tell Leander was glad to no longer be the center of attention. The young man seemed less tense while talking with Emily.

“Oh, I don’t know, seems a little haughty to me. You know these young genius types,” came a voice across the open patio. To Corvo’s displeasure, it was Albert Norris, speaking louder than necessary to a group of people, clearly aiming to be overheard. “Think they know everything, don’t they?”

“Lord Norris, I think you’re being rude,” Emily spoke up, standing with her shoulders squared and her chin high as if her childlike frame would be more intimidating that way.

“Am I?” Norris asked, feigning innocence. “Excuse me, your Highness, I’m simply stating what I believe. In my opinion, you should dismiss this new tutor immediately. I’m not convinced he’s as intelligent as he’s pretending to be. After all, he can’t be much of a scholar with his… _condition_ , can he?”

The crowd grew still—everyone knew that Norris had made a misstep, and they waited for repercussions. Leander’s face clouded over with a barely-controlled rage. It reminded Corvo of the way a stormy sea was held back by a dam—every minute you expected the water to break through and cause a flood.

“I’m blind, Lord Norris, but that does not hinder my mind. You, on the other hand… your uncle Henison is famous for admitting ‘lacking’ students in exchange for bribes, but I think even he would draw the line at _you_.”

The shock in the room was nearly palpable, and Norris spluttered with rage. “Why, you little—! How dare you! Such accusations!”

Emily gave Corvo a pointed look, and he approached Norris. “Sir, I think it would be best for you to leave,” he said, his voice low enough that others couldn’t hear.

“Me leave! Me! What about him, make _him_ leave, that insolent—”

“As Her Majesty’s tutor, Mr. Greshom resides here at the palace,” Corvo explained slowly, unable to stop himself from condescending to the man just a little. “I suggest you let me see you out without having to call the other guards.”

Norris was still fuming as Corvo saw him off. Out of professionalism, Corvo hid his smirk until the nobleman had left. The scene had added some inevitable excitement to the evening, and Leander’s quip had clearly taken the awful man down a notch. Corvo made his way back to the terrace, where more people were now taking their leave, thanking Emily for the evening and taking a last chance to gossip about Norris. The company trickled out, and Corvo felt himself give a sigh of relief when their own little household was alone again.

“Do we have to keep inviting Lord Norris to parties?” Emily asked Corvo as they stood in the foyer after seeing everyone off.

“I was wondering the same thing,” Corvo muttered. “It would be justifiable to exclude him for a while, at the least.”

Emily turned to Leander. “I’m sorry for the way he acted.”

“Pay no mind. I’ve dealt with that sort before,” Leander said nonchalantly. “I feel as though I owe you an apology,” he added. “I’m afraid I let my temper get the best of me.”

Emily giggled at that, and even Corvo smiled. “No need to apologize. Does his uncle at the university really accept bribes?” she asked eagerly.

Corvo cut in, wanting to nip her desire for gossip in the bud. “Emily, I believe it’s time for you to go to bed. I’ll come say goodnight in a moment.”

She pouted, but didn’t put up much of a fight. “Goodnight, Mr. Greshom. I’ll see you in the morning.” With that, she made her way upstairs to her room.

“I’m sure you’re tired after your long day. Would you like me to show you back to your room?” Corvo asked Leander.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Leander said sheepishly. He took the other man’s left arm and they set off. “As much as I enjoy your company, I’m afraid I’m imposing too much on you,” Leander confessed as they walked slowly up the plush carpet of the staircase.

“It’s no trouble,” Corvo assured him. He enjoyed his time alone with the younger man; it allowed him to get to know Leander better. “But if you’d prefer, I could arrange for one of the servants to attend to you.”

“That would make more sense, I think. I wouldn’t want to take you away from more important business.”

“I’ll send someone up in the morning, then,” Corvo responded as they reached Leander’s room. As much as he wanted to spend time with the new tutor, it only made sense for someone else to assist him. “Goodnight, then,” he said warmly.

Leander smiled, trailing his fingers down Corvo’s arm rather than letting go all at once. When the man’s thin fingers brushed over the back of Corvo’s left hand, Corvo felt an electric chill run through his body. It was akin to the rush he felt when he used one of the abilities granted to him by the Outsider. Corvo hadn’t felt that in a while, and was surprised to do so now. It seemed that Leander, on the other hand, hadn’t noticed anything.

“Goodnight, Corvo.”

Leander disappeared into his room, and Corvo bent his steps to his own quarters. He checked to make sure there were no guards around, then blinked down the length of the corridor to his door, just to feel that same rush. It had been so long since he’d used his powers, or heard from the Outsider. _Perhaps I’m no longer interesting enough for him_ , Corvo thought to himself. His mind occupied with those thoughts, Corvo unlocked a small trunk in the corner of his room. He’d stashed his mask and the heart here after he and Emily had returned to the palace. The heart felt the same when he held it; the same slow beating and warmth in his now-gloved palm.

_It’s been so long since he’s shown his face. What will he do now that all this destruction is passed? What brings him here, among us?_

The heart’s words were, as always, obtuse. Was it him the heart spoke of, or someone else? Corvo convinced himself to replace the object in the trunk; there was no need to investigate now, when no danger threatened them. That night, however, Corvo found it difficult to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly two months since Emily’s new tutor arrived. Callista had since left, and everyone had settled into a routine. Corvo still was unused (or, more realistically, averse) to bureaucratic work, and often looked in on Emily’s lessons as an excuse to avoid the more boring aspects of his job.

Corvo entered the courtyard, finding the Empress and her tutor on a walk. Emily was crouched near a bush, reaching into the leaves as if searching for something.

“Good afternoon,” Corvo said, standing next to the bench where Leander was seated.

“Hello, Corvo. Whose letters are you avoiding today?” Leander asked playfully.

Before Corvo had a chance to respond, he heard an excited gasp from Emily, who had crawled half-inside one of the shrubs lining the white walls of the courtyard. “Leander, I found one!” she said, returning to them with her hands cupped. “Corvo, look!” She proudly held her hands out to him, displaying a brown snail.

“Lovely. I’ll tell the staff you’ve secured our dinner,” Corvo said.

Emily pouted at that. “I’m not letting anyone eat it! I’m going to keep it as a pet and watch it grow,” she said happily. “I’m going to go find a box for it, alright?”

“Alright. Be sure to put some plants in it,” Leander called after her as she made her way back inside, tenderly holding her small prize. “We were talking about natural sciences this morning,” Leander explained, turning his head in the direction where Corvo’s chuckling came from. “Emily seemed very interested in certain native species.”

“I suppose there are worse pets she could have,” Corvo acquiesced, remembering years ago when he’d had to explain to the four-year-old Emily why a whale was out of the question. He took a seat next to Leander, looking out over the garden. “She always seems eager to work with you.”

Leander smiled a little at the compliment. “I suppose the novelty of having a new tutor hasn’t yet dissipated.”

“I think it has more to do with you allowing her to go outside and dig through the flowerbeds so often,” Corvo joked.

“Not everything worth learning needs to be explained by a book,” Leander reminded Corvo.

“True.” The conversation lagged, and the pair sat in comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts. It was a relief to feel the late spring sun after so many months of chilled weather. Corvo couldn’t blame Emily for not wanting to be cooped up inside on a day like this. He closed his eyes and leaned back, trying for a moment to forget about the pressures of political life in Dunwall.

“Corvo? There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Leander said, breaking through the other man’s thoughts.

Corvo couldn’t help but smile. Leander’s voice was even, but the man couldn’t hide the subtle signs of nervousness that clung to his features. “What is it?”

“I…” he cleared his throat, continuing with subtlety affected casualness, “I often use touch to make up for not being able to see, you understand? And lately I’ve been wondering—you don’t have to say yes, mind you, I’ll understand—but I was wondering if I could…get a better picture of your face.” Leander raised one hand in front of his own face as if to demonstrate.

Corvo tried to bite back his laughter. “Is that all? Of course,” he said, turning to face the other man.

Leander smiled tightly in relief and brought his hand cautiously to Corvo’s cheek. The latter closed his eyes as Leander’s bony fingers trailed over his cheekbones, the curve of his brow, his eyelids. “Do you have a lot of scars?” Leander asked, tracing the rough line that ran through the stubble along Corvo’s jaw.

“That’s sort of inevitable in my line of work,” Corvo pointed out, marveling at the gentleness of Leander’s touch.

“And your hair’s so long,” Leander chuckled as he ran his hands lightly through Corvo’s loose hair that hung about his shoulders. He brought his fingertips back to Corvo’s face, going over his chin and lingering a little on his lips.

“Well? Do you think I’m handsome?” Corvo asked mischievously.

Leander took his hands away. (Corvo ignored the sudden sadness he felt at the absence of the other man’s touch.) “Yours is the most handsome face I’ve felt all day,” he teased.

“Oh, you’re just saying that,” Corvo rejoined, his smile evident in his voice.

“Leander, snails don’t eat cardboard, do they?” Emily’s voice drifted down to the pair on the bench as Emily returned, holding a small cardboard box with which to make a home for her new pet.

“I don’t believe so,” Leander replied. “We’ll find out.”

Emily began collecting various leaves and twigs to fill the ersatz terrarium as Corvo looked on. “Is this what you imagined you’d be doing with your life? Teaching the Empress about snails?” Corvo asked Leander with a smirk.

“Of course. I’ve always had a very specific career trajectory,” Leander replied with a solemn nod. He broke into a smile a second later, leaning back and sitting more comfortably next to Corvo. “No. Truth be told, I don’t know what I wanted. I suppose I never thought much about the future.”

“Really? You worked that hard at the university and never had a goal in mind?” Corvo was incredulous.

Leander shifted uneasily, his brow furrowing. “I don’t think I did. I was at the university to learn. That’s what I did.”

“Hm. And what did your family think of all this knowledge-for-knowledge’s-sake? Most people I know would want their children to do something practical,” Corvo pointed out. He’d been thinking about Leander’s life before coming to the palace, and the fact that the young man rarely discussed himself. Even his account of himself at the dinner so long ago had sounded sparse. Corvo didn’t want to come off as suspicious, but it _was_ his job to know the unsavory parts of people. He’d found that no one ever spoke of the things that motivated them most.

Leander opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again, hesitating. “My family, they…” Corvo waited as the other man struggled to find words. “I don’t know,” Leander finally managed.

“You don’t know?” Corvo echoed. He hoped that whatever Leander was trying to hide wasn’t dangerous; he’d grown fond of the man and would hate to have to dismiss him. Not to mention the hassle of finding a new tutor. _Everyone’s past holds some amount of tragedy,_ Corvo reminded himself.

“I would…prefer not to discuss it right now,” Leander said quietly. “Emily, I think we should be getting back inside,” he called, standing up carefully. Emily happily returned to the pair and took Leander’s hand as they made their way into the palace.

Corvo took his leave and split off from them as they headed for the library. He went to his office, resigning himself to dealing with the diplomatic letters that had piled up in the aftermath of the plague. The mystery of Leander’s personal life was shoved to the back of his mind for later.

 

“Well, can you blame them? Everyone’s a bit restless after what the city’s been through. The interregnum wasn’t easy for most people.”

Corvo, Emily, Leander, and Geoff Curnow were clustered at one end of the dining room table, ignoring the vast unused space next to them as they ate. Emily always claimed the palace felt empty, but Corvo preferred the quiet and safety of not having guests.

“A change of regime is often messy,” Curnow continued, “especially one in the aftermath of a plague. We need to show people, specifically those who hold votes in Parliament, that Emily’s reign is a cohesive one, one that won’t be shaken.”

Corvo was, by now, used to having discussions like this over dinner. Work never stopped when you were in the business of running an Empire. Emily was learning fast, but she still needed the help of her advisors more than Jessamine ever had.

“We could have a party,” Emily suggested from the head of the table. “Like we used to have every spring. Mother always said that people looked forward to it, and it would show that we’re still holding onto old traditions.”

“True, but wouldn’t it look a little insensitive if all the nobility were having a lavish party while others can’t afford medicine or food?” Corvo pointed out.

“People still say nasty things about the Boyles because of their most recent party,” Curnow pointed out.

“That’s the _Boyles_. People are always saying mean things about them, because they’re—”

“Emily, the point is, it wouldn’t seem fair,” Corvo interrupted her, always mindful of loose-lipped servants.

“What if you turned it into a fundraiser?” Leander suggested quietly from Corvo’s side. The others looked at him, and he took their silence as cue to elaborate. “You said there are people who can’t afford food or medicine. Use the party as a way to raise money for charity. That way you keep your tradition, appease the nobility, and still keep your conscience and reputation clear.” 

Emily’s face lit up. “That’s a great idea! What do you think, Corvo?”

Corvo had to admit that Leander’s plan was a good one. Nothing appeased cranky rich people better than a party, and the relief efforts in place throughout Dunwall were in dire need of funds. People gave lavishly at charity events, primarily so they could brag about their generosity to others. But Corvo wasn’t concerned with people’s motivations; he just wanted peace in the realm. “It’s not just up to me. We’ll have to ask the council. And it will probably have to be less lavish than in previous years; we don’t have the staff or finances to—”

“Okay, okay, I get it. It will be small,” Emily said with a laugh. “We should bring it up in tomorrow’s meeting, after everything else.”

Time passed quickly among the group; they enjoyed each other’s company and it seemed like all too soon when Curnow announced he should head home. They saw him off and Corvo took Emily to her room, saying goodnight as was their custom. He passed Leander’s chambers on the way back to his own, and debated with himself about whether to pay him a visit. Their conversation from earlier had wormed its way back into Corvo’s head, and he knew it would be better to ask Leander about his personal life directly, rather than torture himself with speculation. Decision made, Corvo gave two solid knocks on the door.

“Come in, Corvo,” Leander’s voice came from inside.

Corvo entered, confused, and found Leander seated on the sofa with a book in his hands. “How did you know it was me?” he asked.

“You always knock that way,” Leander explained, shutting the book and setting it next to himself. “Can I help you with something? I expected you’d be tired of my company by now.”

“No, of course not,” Corvo assured him, his mind wandering as he gave some thought to his apparently distinctive way of knocking. What else was unique to him? “You’re not tired of mine, are you?” he asked, his light tone hiding a sudden apprehension.

Leander just chuckled. “Never. Have a seat.”

Corvo sat in a chair opposite him, trying to think of how to broach the subject. “It’s about our conversation earlier, in the courtyard.”

“Ah. Have you come to ask me about the fascinating species of snails that call Dunwall home?” Leander teased.

“Yes, you’ve sparked an insatiable curiosity in me. …But really,” Corvo said, becoming more serious, “it’s about your life prior to becoming Emily’s tutor.”

Corvo was uncertain whether or not he’d imagined it, but he thought he saw Leander’s face cloud over for a second. “Yes?” the man prompted.

“You never speak of your life before the university. You rarely speak of yourself at all, if it can be helped. I don’t believe that you’ve spent your whole life studying,” Corvo said, speaking lightly to lessen any pain his words may bring. Leander nevertheless frowned and turned his head away from Corvo. When the young man didn’t speak, Corvo hesitantly continued. “I apologize if I’ve brought up painful memories, but—”

“You haven’t. That’s just it. I have no memories.” Leander sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. “I haven’t brought it up because I don’t want you to think I’m strange,” he continued quietly. Corvo was quiet, waiting for the other man to go on, which Leander did, reluctantly. “I was born in Gristol. My mother and father loved me, and wanted me to succeed. They had enough money to send me to good schools. When I was old enough, I went to university, where I studied hard and earned high marks. Then I submitted an application to tutor the Empress. That’s my _whole_ life.”

“What do you mean, your whole life?” Corvo prompted him gently.

“I mean… It’s as if I don’t have _memories_ , I just have facts about myself. My life story is dry and sparse. I can tell you about the entire history of Dunwall, from the first settlers here to the reign of Emily the First. I can identify any plant species found here by touch alone. I could write encyclopedias with everything I know about cultural practices in the Empire. But I don’t know my _mother’s name_. …That’s not normal, is it?”

Leander looked at Corvo with a pained expression, one of hopelessness and fear. This news was shocking to Corvo; how could it be possible that Leander was telling the truth? And yet Corvo found himself unable to doubt what Leander was telling him. “What happened to you?” Corvo asked quietly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized how indelicate they sounded and regretted it.

“I don’t know, _obviously,_ ” Leaner said dejectedly. “It’s as if I didn’t really exist before I came here.”

Corvo hesitated a moment, then got up and crossed the small space between them, seating himself on the sofa next to the younger man. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re here now,” he said quietly. His heart beat quickly in his chest, nervous about Leander’s reaction to his proximity.

Leander smiled, albeit sadly. “As am I. And I try not to think about the past too much. I’m much happier in the present.” As he spoke, he reached out his hand, resting it comfortingly on Corvo’s knee.

“Glad to hear it.” Corvo covered Leander’s hand with his own.

“Why do you wear these?” Leander asked, taking one of Corvo’s hands in both his own and running his lithe fingers over the leather of the gloves.

“It’s…so I don’t damage my hands. They’re important in my line of work,” Corvo lied quickly, reluctant to explain the real reason. He pulled his hand away from Leander’s gentle grasp, reasoning with himself that the other man wouldn’t be able to see the Outsider’s mark on the back of his left hand. Corvo removed his gloves and took Leander’s hand again. “Better?”

“Yes. You feel more real now.” Leander entwined their fingers together as Corvo watched, marveling. His own hands were rough from climbing through the city streets, strangling guards and hauling their bodies away to be hidden. With all the horrible things his hands had done, it was strange for them to be treated so gently now. Leander was definitely capable of harshness and anger, but Corvo had only rarely seen the man slip into that from his usual veneer of tranquility. Corvo was almost envious of Leander’s ability to control his emotions, but he wasn’t thinking of that now. All that consumed Corvo’s mind was the closeness of the other man, and the electric stillness between them, like the sky right before a bolt of lightning.

They sat in silence for a moment, Corvo’s mind running a million miles a minute. He could move through the city like a ghost, could take someone’s life without batting an eye, but he was inept when it came to gestures of affection. _Is that what this is? Perhaps I’m misreading it. Should I do something else?_

“Sorry. You probably have other business to attend to,” Leander said with an easy smile, releasing Corvo’s hand. It felt cold now, without his touch, and Corvo reluctantly put his gloves back on and stood.

“I—well, it’s…” Corvo shut his mouth, afraid of saying the wrong thing. _What is happening between us? When did I fall in love with him?_ “Goodnight, Leander,” he finally said, deciding to ignore the churning emotions in the pit of his stomach.

“Goodnight, Corvo,” he heard from behind him as he headed for the door. In the corridor, Corvo regained his calm composure, castigating himself for acting so childish and flustered. There was a mystery that hung about Leander like a fog, and Corvo desperately wanted to dispel it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Emily had thrown all her energy into planning the party, so much so that Corvo had to gently remind her not to neglect her other duties as Empress. Everything had come together well, however; as Corvo looked around the ballroom of the palace, he had to admit that everyone seemed to be having a good time. And the crown had raised a significant sum of money for relief efforts, assuaging the worries that Corvo had tried not to admit he’d had.

Corvo had indulged Emily and danced with her earlier in the evening, and now he stood near the edge of the room, alert for any disturbances. Inevitably, there would be someone who took too much to drink and began to cause a ruckus, and Corvo wanted the night to go as smoothly as possible. Many people had put many hours of work into the event, and this was supposed to be the crown’s first great show of cohesion during Emily’s reign.

“Things seem to be going well,” Curnow said as he approached. “Everyone’s behaving, for the most part.”

“The night is still young,” Corvo reminded Curnow. “It was a good idea we had people make their donations as soon as they walked through the door. You never know what—”

“Honestly, Corvo” Curnow interrupted him with a chuckle. “Lighten up. Allow yourself to have a good time, would you? You deserve this.” Curnow made to sip his drink before something caught his eye. “Ah. Here’s Greshom, I’ll bring him over. You’re always in a better mood when he’s around.”

Corvo opened his mouth to refute the statement, but Curnow had already stepped away. From across the room, Corvo could see the other two talking, and Leander laughing at some joke of Curnow’s. Leander always looked much younger when he smiled. The two men talked together for a while, and Corvo resumed watching the couples in front of him dance. A while later, Curnow, in the middle of telling some story, led Leander back to where Corvo had stationed himself.

“…and Corvo thought it would be a fine idea to have a race, and see who could get to the end of the ship faster—”

“Oh no, don’t tell him that story,” Corvo interjected.

Leander raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Now you’ve got me curious, Corvo. It certainly sounds like you’re embarrassed. By all means, Captain Curnow, continue.”

“So Corvo shoots ahead, as you’d expect, and has nearly reached the railing at the end of the ship when a rat scurries out from between some barrels on deck. And in an effort to avoid stepping on the damned thing, Corvo loses his balance, falls right over the railing into that disgusting harbor—smelled like fish for two days,” Curnow finished with a laugh.

Corvo glared at him, resigning himself to being embarrassed. “I don’t see why you have to tell that story so often,” he said, virtually pouting.

Leander smiled as well, more at Corvo’s clear embarrassment than anything. “Well, well. And here I thought that Mr. Attano was above silliness like that,” Leander teased.

“Oh believe me, he isn’t,” Curnow said with a laugh. “Why, I remember a time—”

“Corvo? I was hoping I’d see you here. Would you care to dance?” All three men’s attention was arrested by a woman who approached them, smiling pleasantly at Corvo.

“Hello, Lady Alain. It’s wonderful to see you, but unfortunately I’m not dancing tonight. Have you met Captain Geoff Curnow? He was just lamenting his lack of partner.” Corvo spoke graciously to the woman as he introduced her to Curnow.

Curnow bowed politely to the smiling woman. “If you’ll have me, it would be my pleasure,” Curnow said, offering his arm. Lady Alain took it and drew him away.

“I’ll be sure to ask Captain Curnow to tell me those stories about you at the next state dinner, since you so skillfully got rid of him,” Leander teased, taking a step closer to Corvo.

“I don’t understand why you’re so keen on embarrassing me,” Corvo said, feigning offence as he put a hand on Leander’s shoulder.

Leander scoffed, leaning into Corvo’s touch ever so slightly. “Because you’re always so stoic and infallible. I want to see if you’re just like the rest of us, deep down.”

The smiles on their faces faltered when they heard a brash voice calling from nearby. “Oh, Corvo! Just the man I wanted to see. And Mr. Greshom’s here as well, excellent!” Corvo immediately removed his hand from Leander’s shoulder and turned to see Albert Norris approaching, a smug look on his face. Emily had been reluctant to invite him, but various members of the council had voiced concerns when his name hadn’t appeared on the guest list. (“He’s a very powerful ally, your Highness.” “It wouldn’t do to offend him, your Highness.”)

“Lord Norris. What a pleasure,” Corvo said in greeting. Leander held his tongue.

“Yes, yes, of course. Although I am surprised to see Mr. Greshom is still permitted to remain in his position,” Norris said. His very voice sounded oily and unpleasant, Corvo thought.

“And why is that? Don’t tell me you’re holding onto old grudges,” Corvo said, laying the hint on thickly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it! I only had the Empress’ safety in mind when I looked into his records at the university,” Norris said with feigned sweetness. “Do you know what I found, Corvo?” Corvo didn’t indulge him with an inquiry, so the man continued. “Nothing. Nothing at all about Greshom’s life prior to studying there. And I thought, isn’t that curious? So I looked into several of his references, and found that no one has ever heard of him outside of the university! Now, how do you suppose—”

“Lord Norris, if you have a point, I suggest you make it. I would hate to hear you slander a beloved member of the Empress’ household,” Corvo said, his voice dangerous.

“It’s not slander if it’s the truth, my dear Lord Protector,” Norris said. Corvo could feel himself hating the man more and more every second. Norris raised his voice, vying for attention from the other guests. “Greshom falsified his application, and thus his degree is subject to be revoked.”

“Thank you for bringing the matter to my attention. Rest assured we’ll investigate in due course,” Corvo said dryly.

“Please do. I’m sure it would bring the court much embarrassment to learn they’d hired a scoundrel like that on false credentials,” Norris said, causing more people nearby to turn their heads and listen. He smugly turned on his heel and walked away, much to Corvo’s relief.

“Leander…” Corvo began quietly. He would take Leander’s word above Norris’ any day, but he had to at least ask for the truth.

“I didn’t falsify anything. At least, I don’t…remember doing so.”

“Don’t worry about him,” Corvo said comfortingly, thinking back to the conversation he and the young man had had earlier about the mystery of his past.

“I’m not worried,” Leander said immediately. Corvo assumed that was a lie; Leander was wringing his hands behind his back, and his brow had furrowed.

“There’s an explanation for whatever’s going on. I’ll take care of this. I’m not letting a man like _him_ force you out of here,” Corvo assured him. Leander still looked apprehensive, and Corvo could feel eyes on them still. “I’ll tell the guards to look out for Norris, and after tonight we’ll find out what he knows.”

“Okay. Thank you, Corvo,” Leander said, giving the older man’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I’m afraid I’ve kept you to myself too long,” he added guiltily. “Go enjoy the party. I think I’ll retire to my room.” He made to let go of Corvo’s arm, but the other man held him.

“Don’t leave on his account,” Corvo pleaded with him. “You only just arrived. Won’t you stay?”

Leander unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile. “Fine.” He entwined his arm more comfortably with Corvo’s. “Are there any more important guests you’d like me to quarrel with?”

“If I think of any, I’ll let you know,” Corvo promised him. He turned his attention back to the party for a moment, scanning the room before his eyes found Emily. “I’m glad Emily’s found someone to dance with.”

“She’s an Empress. She’ll never be lacking dance partners,” Leander pointed out. “Who is it?”

“The Buntings’ daughter. She’s Emily’s age. Her father holds votes in Parliament.” He smiled as he watched the two dance. “They keep stepping on each other’s feet. Neither of them were taught to lead while dancing, evidently.”

Leander just smiled. “Do you know everyone here?”

“That’s part of my job, isn’t it?” Corvo reminded him.

“Still it’s impressive.” Leander shifted by Corvo’s side, then hesitantly asked, “Will you describe it to me? The party, I mean.”

“Of course,” Corvo said gently. He looked around, wondering where to start. “Let’s see. The room we’re in is one of the largest in the palace. It’s on the ground floor and nothing’s above it, so the ceiling is very high. There’s a balcony from upstairs that runs along one wall, so you can look down. The walls are white stone, and there are three big chandeliers that hang from the ceiling. And there are smaller lights on the walls between the windows, which are tall. We’ve had people fall from ladders when trying to clean the uppermost panes.”

“My, my. And Emily told me you had the most dangerous job in the Empire,” Leander joked.

“She likes to exaggerate,” Corvo said modestly. He cleared his throat and looked around for something else to describe, loathe to darken the mood by talking about his work. “There are more people here than I expected. Curnow was right, everyone wants an evening to forget about things. And they’re all dressed lavishly. Light keeps catching on jewelry as people dance—it looks almost like stars.”

“That sounds nice. And thank you, I know it’s a strange request,” Leander said with a self-conscious chuckle.

“It’s not strange. I’m always happy to do it,” Corvo said gently.

“I’m glad this evening worked out.” Leander spoke earnestly, glowing with a smile. “Emily has worked very hard on this.”

“I hope she’s just as interested in the philanthropy aspect of it as the dancing,” Corvo said with a chuckle. “Thank you, by the way, for your suggestion. The fundraising is going well, I hear.”

“Glad I could help in some way.”

Hours passed with Corvo and Leander standing side by side. Guests would come up and chat, asking Corvo about certain rumors that had been flying around for the past few months, and introducing themselves to Leander. The younger man subtly released his hold on Corvo’s arm whenever someone came to talk with them, but Corvo felt the other man’s fingertips brush the hem of his jacket or his sleeve every once and a while.

“Corvo, my man, it’s been so long!” Lord Hangford approached, a man Corvo had known for several years. He joined the small group of nobles who had gathered around Corvo and Leander, the latter somewhat on edge from being so much in the spotlight all of a sudden. Lord Marshall Hangford had a smile on his face, as usual, and Corvo found himself glad to see the good-natured man. In all his years at court, Hangford had never come off as one of those typical rude, pretentious noblemen.

“Likewise, Lord Hangford. It’s been too long,” Corvo agreed, shaking the man’s hand. “Glad to see you again,” he said, a mix of sincerity and diplomacy.

“And you! The things I’ve heard about you in the past few months…” Hangford said, obviously trying to lead Corvo into sharing details. Corvo just smiled ambiguously, and when Hangford found that no gossip was forthcoming, he turned his attention to Leander. “And this must be the new tutor, the one everyone’s been talking about?”

“Leander Greshom,” Leander introduced himself, making a slight bow. “And I must ask, what has everyone been saying?” His voice was amicable, but Corvo picked up on the hints of nervousness.

Hangford’s smile faltered a little and he glanced at Corvo uneasily. “Perhaps I shouldn’t…” The circle of people who had been conversing with Corvo and Leander watched with interest.

“Please, Lord Hangford, it wouldn’t be fair for Greshom and I to be the last to know, now would it?” Corvo reassured him with a joke. It was one thing for nobles to talk about members of court, but quite another for someone to mention those stories to the Lord Protector. Everyone tittered, waiting to see how things panned out.

“Well, I heard that Mr. Greshom applied for this post using falsified documents,” Hangford practically whispered. The others nearby nodded, and Corvo realized that Norris had been spreading his story.

Corvo laughed uncharacteristically loudly. “Hangford, you’ve outdone yourself! What a story. I overlooked the applicants personally, I assure you. Greshom here is a veritable _encyclopedia_ —he was hired because he was, simply put, the best man for the post.” With that, Corvo thumped Leander on the back affectionately.

Those in the crowd smiled. “High praise indeed, Mr. Greshom, coming from Corvo,” one woman remarked. “Would you ever consider branching out, tutoring for other families?” she hinted.

Leander flashed a gracious smile. “I’m flattered that everyone thinks so highly of my abilities, but truly, there’s nowhere I’d rather be more than here.”

“He _is_ a smart man!” Hangford said with a deep-bellied laugh. “Knows when he’s got it good, and stays there!”

The small talk continued, and Corvo could see that Leander warmed to the attention. It seemed that any apprehensions people had gotten from Norris’ gossip was dispelled. The young man had a knack for charming people without trying, and Corvo caught himself smiling a little too fondly at him once or twice.

Corvo excused himself after a while to find Emily; the orchestra had just ended a song and she was leaving the dance floor with the Bunting girl.

“Corvo! This is Alissa Bunting,” Emily said, introducing the two. Miss Bunting curtseyed as was proper, clearly a little intimidated by Corvo.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Corvo said with a smile, not wanting to scare away Emily’s new friend. “May I borrow Emily for a few minutes?” Alissa left them, smiling at Emily and promising to see her later. “We should make a point of talking to the guests,” Corvo reminded her. It was a sign of a good host and empress to mingle with those who supported her.

“Alright. Are you having fun? I saw you and Leander standing together,” Emily said. She smiled knowingly at Corvo, who grew flustered for a moment.

“What are you implying?” he asked, his eyes flickering back to where Leander stood among some other guests.

“I’m not implying anything. I’m simply saying that you and Leander spend a lot of time together, and despite all the new and interesting people in the room, you two chose to stay by each other’s side all night,” Emily said deviously. Before Corvo could respond, Emily found someone else to talk to. “Lady Neville! You were at the dinner party mother held last year! How is your new baby?”

Corvo accompanied Emily as she made her way through the large hall, chatting with the guests. He thought about her words, and wondered what Leander’s reaction to hearing them would be. His thoughts were interrupted by a brusque voice beside them.

“Ah, your Highness, what a wonderful evening you’ve given all of us.” It was Lord Norris, and Corvo immediately scowled. “And Corvo, I’m happy to see you’re no longer keeping the company of that tutor. It’s good to see that some standards are still upheld at court.”

“What are you talking about?” Emily asked innocently.

Norris jumped in before Corvo could answer. “I was telling Corvo earlier, your highness—I looked into this new man, and it appears as though Greshom may have falsified some of his records at the university,” he said haughtily.

Emily’s brow furrowed and she turned to Corvo. “That’s strange, isn’t it?”

“As soon as I found out, your highness, I knew I should inform you—”

Emily pointedly ignored Norris, speaking to Corvo. “It’s strange, because the university keeps their students’ files private, much the same way we do with our staff. So how do you think Lord Norris, whose only connection to that institution is his uncle, got hold of such private documents?”

Lord Norris blanched as Corvo raised an eyebrow. “You do have a point,” Corvo said, turning to the nobleman. “I think I should make an inquiry into potential information leaks.”

It was Norris’ turn to scowl at Corvo now. “I’m only doing what I can to help. I, like all the others here, care deeply about our Empress’ security and education.”

“You care about exacerbating a ridiculous feud you initiated with my friend Leander. It certainly is a shame when a _child_ has to tell an adult to play nice,” Emily said, a hard tone to her voice that said she was being deadly serious. “I can promise you, Lord Norris, this will be your last warning. Stir up trouble again and I won’t be so kind.” She turned and strode away from Norris to the other end of the ballroom. Corvo followed, highly impressed.

“Well done,” Corvo said when they were out of earshot.

“Thank you,” Emily said, fighting to hide her proud smile. “I’m not inviting him to any more parties.”

“I think that’s wise,” Corvo agreed.

The guests thinned out after that, leaving after showering the young Empress with compliments. It was late into the night by this point, and Corvo could tell that Emily was growing drowsy. It took some convincing to lead her away from the few remaining party guests, but Corvo succeeded in taking Emily to her room.

Emily dressed for bed and crawled under her covers, Corvo sitting near her bedside as he’d done hundreds of times before. “I’m glad the fundraiser was successful,” she said drowsily. “We should make more of a show of supporting the relief efforts. Then other people will want to copy us.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Corvo said with a smile. “Goodnight, Emily.” He kissed her forehead and left the room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Corvo sat with Emily, Leander, and Curnow at breakfast a few days after the party. Emily liked to have the household spend mornings together when they could, and Curnow, though he didn’t live at the palace, had always been one to start the day early. He had arrived to tell them that the money from the fundraiser had been given to charity, and that elixir was now being distributed more widely. Emily had been pleased, and had roped Curnow into staying for breakfast. The four sat happily at the table, early summer breeze flowing in from the open windows.

“Well, your Highness? Have you already begun planning the next party?” Curnow asked with a smile.

“Of course not. With the state of the empire right now, people would think me frivolous if I put party planning above getting the city back on its feet. Be _practical_ , Captain Curnow,” she reprimanded him teasingly.

The table erupted in laughter, and Corvo couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride that Emily was so intuitive. She had learned much in the past few months. Corvo thought back to years past, when he and Jessamine would talk about various matters of state with Emily playing on the floor nearby. _She must have been listening more than we thought._

The group broke up when Curnow excused himself to continue paying calls to various nobles. Emily held Corvo’s hand in her left and Leander’s in her right as they made their way to the library.

“I had a horrible dream last night,” Emily said, furrowing her brow as if suddenly remembering. “I was in a strange place where the ground floated around in pieces, and there was an eerie light everywhere. I felt like I couldn’t breathe properly.”

Corvo snapped to attention, recognizing the description of the Void. “What happened in the dream?” he asked, a feeling of foreboding creeping upon him.

“Nothing, that’s the odd thing. I stood there, watching things drift by and waiting for someone. I kept thinking that someone was going to appear and talk to me, but no one ever came. And I was upset that they weren’t there. Then I woke up.” She pouted, turning to Corvo. “What do you think it means?”

“I have no idea. I’m no seer,” Corvo said with a shrug, turning the story over in his mind.

“That sounds familiar,” Leander mused quietly. “I feel like I’ve had the same dream, somehow.”

Corvo was quiet, thinking about the implications of Leander and Emily’s dream. Was it possible for two people to dream the exact same thing? Perhaps with the assistance of the Outsider, it was. But that was the strangest thing of all: the Outsider was absent from these dreams—did that mean he was absent from the Void altogether? He hadn’t spoken to Corvo in what felt like ages. If Corvo was honest, he missed him. And he was starting to worry.

“Have a nice lesson, the two of you,” Corvo said as they approached the library. “And I’ve heard that a storm is supposed to pass through later today, so try to stay indoors.”

“See you later, Corvo,” Emily said, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go and entering the library with Leander.

Corvo continued to his office, mindful of the day’s tasks. Sokolov and Piero would be paying a visit to inform the court of their newest breakthrough, a way to produce elixir more efficiently than before. And there were the usual letters, trade agreements, and various documents to look over. Corvo was glad of the impending storm; it wouldn’t temp him to abandon his work for a stroll outside.

The day thus passed quickly, and Corvo was busy enough to not notice the hours slipping past. That afternoon, a maid—Marta, the one who had helped Leander get settled when he’d first arrived and who served unofficially as his assistant now—knocked at his office door and informed him that Piero and Sokolov were waiting downstairs.

“Thank you. And would you get the Empress and her tutor from the library? I’m sure they’d be interested in this meeting.” Corvo knew the two scientists would enjoy meeting another person as intelligent as they, and Emily would benefit from the hearing what they had to say. Everyone soon gathered downstairs with the rest of the council, and Sokolov and Piero began to explain their latest work.

The presentation was met with polite applause, and upon looking around, Corvo could see that the councilmembers were impressed. If not for the current focus on plague cures and containment, Piero and Sokolov would be free to usher Dunwall into an era of unsurpassed development. But many people were still reeling from the months of chaos and sickness; they needed time to reestablish themselves before celebrating these advancements.

Afterwards, when the formality of the presentation had dissipated and everyone was chatting among themselves, Corvo led Leander to the two scientists.

“Sokolov, Piero, this is Mr. Leander Greshom, Emily’s new tutor.”

“Ah, so this is the purported genius we’ve all heard so much about,” Sokolov said, sizing the man up.

“I’m not sure if _genius_ is the right word,” Leander said with a humble laugh. “Although something you said earlier intrigued me, the point about the combustibility of the ingredients?”

“Yes, there’s an endothermic reaction that takes place when the kravati extract is introduced—could be dangerous, if it’s done too recklessly, or in too big a quantity,” Piero mused. “We’ve yet to find a suitable replacement, however.”

Piero and Leander began brainstorming together, and Corvo left them to it. “Sokolov, I’d like a word, if you please,” he said to the other scientist, drawing him away from the crowd.

“Anything. What can I do for you?” Sokolov asked.

“I was wondering if you’ve still been studying the Outsider.” Somehow, Corvo was convinced that Leander’s lack of memory, the dream about the Void that Leander and Emily had shared, and the silence from the Outsider were all connected. Sokolov knew more about the Outsider and his mythical history than most people did; if there was an answer to the mystery Corvo saw unfolding, Sokolov might know something about it.

“I have, yes,” Sokolov said nervously. “Is there somewhere more private we could have this conversation?”

It was understandable that Sokolov would be hesitant to discuss such heretical matters in company, and so Corvo showed the man up to his office. Settled there, they resumed.

“What would you like to know?” Sokolov asked from the armchair across from Corvo’s.

Corvo saw no reason not to be direct. There were a hundred questions buzzing in his mind, but he knew better than to reveal just how close he was to the Outsider. “Is it possible for the Outsider to leave the Void?”

“I’m sure he could, if he were so inclined. Though I imagine he would need a strong temptation to leave. The Void is said to be the source of his power, after all. And the source of power for those he shares his abilities with.”

Corvo furrowed his brow. It had been months since the Outsider had contacted him, but in that time he’d used his powers on several discrete occasions. He didn’t want to mention this to Sokolov, obviously. The fewer people who knew about the mark, the better. Especially someone like Sokolov who was known to perform human experiments. “What makes him share his abilities with someone? And how long does that connection last?”

“It all depends,” Sokolov said. “There are rumors of certain people who can perform supernatural feats, but I see very few links between individuals. Perhaps it’s all at his whim,” he said with a small laugh. “And as for how long…I seem to recall hearing an account of a rich woman who was granted his favor. She dabbled in black magic, gained the Outsider’s favor. She ended up going mad, killing her husband and carving charms from his bones. The Outsider gave her power, but he eventually stopped giving her attention. Personally, I think that’s what made her lose her mind. I assume he abandons all his protégés eventually,” Sokolov finished with a shrug.

Corvo didn’t let the flutter of worry in his heart show. _Will I go mad like her? What does Leander know of the Outsider?_ He was silent, unable to give voice to all the questions he had.

“Why the sudden interest, may I ask?” Sokolov prompted.

“People talk. I’ve…heard of people who share his power, and wanted to know if that could be a threat,” Corvo lied.

Sokolov shrugged. “That’s up to the individual with the abilities, isn’t it?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Corvo said with a smile. Rain began beating against the windowpane, catching Corvo’s attention. “We should return. I’m sure you and Piero will want to leave before this rain gets any worse.”

The pair went back downstairs and found Piero waiting. “Sokolov! There you are! You’ve missed out on a very enlightening conversation, I must say,” Piero said happily. “We should get back to the lab—I want to test out some of the theories Mr. Greshom and I were discussing.”

“Where is he?” Corvo asked, puzzled to not find Leander there.

“Lady Emily pulled him away. She mentioned something about a snail?” Piero said, shrugging his shoulders. He stood and gathered his papers and took his leave. Sokolov did the same and Corvo saw them to their carriage, staying inside the doorway to avoid the raindrops that were now falling quickly, soaking the ground.

A guard closed the door just as a deep roll of thunder sounded in the distance. “My Lord, her Highness and Mr. Greshom are in the courtyard, if you’re looking for them,” the man said.

“Thank you.” Corvo bent his steps that way; obviously the guard knew as well as Corvo that even Empresses weren’t immune to catching colds.

Corvo opened the large glass doors that overlooked the terrace leading to the courtyard. Leander and Emily stood on the lawn, the former holding an umbrella to shield them a little from the rain. Emily held the small box that housed her pet snail, and she stooped to pluck some leaves to add to it.

“You two should really come inside,” Corvo said, unable to hide his smile. Were she an average child without the burden of the realm on her shoulders, Corvo knew that Emily would spend all her time outdoors, exploring and getting into scrapes the way he’d done on Serkonos years ago. As it was, that wasn’t possible for her. They both turned to him, and Emily waved. She gathered another handful of leaves and placed them gently in the box before taking Leander’s arm, since his hand was holding the umbrella.

As they headed for the terrace, Leander lost his footing on the wet ground; he slipped and fell onto the mud. Emily gasped beside him and Corvo bolted from the shelter of the doorway.

“Are you alright?” Corvo said, kneeling beside the young man as he picked himself up.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Leander said, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He’d dropped the umbrella, and the three of them were getting soaked by the rain.

“You shouldn’t have come out in this weather,” Corvo turned to Emily, scolding her gently. He held Leander’s hand to steady him and picked up the fallen umbrella. The group headed indoors, out of the arriving storm.

“I wanted to get some leaves for Daphne,” Emily explained, indicating the snail. “I was curious to see if she would prefer to eat rain-soaked ones, since you always find snails outside in the rain.”

Corvo sighed with a smile. At least there was no real harm done. “I suppose I can’t fault you for curiosity, can I? Go change out of your wet clothes,” he advised. She smiled and headed to her room, cradling the box.

“I’m covered in mud, aren’t I?” Leander asked, his voice a low mumble by Corvo’s side.

“I’m afraid so. May I take you to your room? There’s something I would like to discuss.”

“That sounds ominous. You’ve got me worried now,” Leander joked. He laced his fingers through Corvo’s, and it was only then that the latter realized they were still holding hands. Neither pulled away.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Corvo reassured him. “I’ve just been thinking about you lately. Your past, I mean,” he clarified quickly, his face growing red.

“Any answers?” Leander asked.

“No answers, unfortunately. I do have a lead, though,” Corvo confessed. “What do you know of the Outsider?”

Leander raised an eyebrow. “That fairytale god? Not much, other than Overseers execute people for praying to him. Why? What does that have to do with me?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Corvo confessed. He was torn—he wanted to be honest with Leander, and get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding him. On the other hand, Corvo was loath to reveal his link to the Outsider to someone he wasn’t absolutely sure of.

Leander stopped in his tracks, making Corvo stop as well.

“Leander?” Corvo asked, suddenly worried.

The young man blinked a few times as if clearing his head. “I’m sorry,” he said breathlessly. “I got dizzy for a moment. Some sort of…déjà vu feeling.”

“We’re at your rooms. You should take a seat,” Corvo suggested.

“I’m fine, really,” Leander assured him. “Though could I ask you to help me change? Sorry for the imposition, but…”

“It’s no imposition,” Corvo said gently, still keeping an eye on him. He led Leander into the bedroom, finally letting go of the man’s hand when he went to the wardrobe to fetch dry clothes. He turned around again with them to find Leander disrobing, half-turned away from Corvo in a perfunctory show of modesty.

“Here are—” Corvo didn’t finish, catching sight of a wound on Leander’s chest. “You’re hurt,” he said, depositing the clean clothes on the bed and closing the distance between himself and Leander. Corvo put his hand on Leander’s bare shoulder and turned the young man to face him. Seeing the injury on Leander’s chest, he stopped in his tracks.

“What is it?” Leander asked. “I don’t feel hurt.”

On the skin over Leander’s heart lay etched a pattern of scars, deep and ragged but healed long ago, by the look of them. It wasn’t the violence of it that arrested Corvo, but rather the pattern the scars made. It matched the pattern on the back of Corvo’s hand.

“When did this happen?” Corvo asked, lightly brushing the fingers of his right hand over Leander’s uneven skin.

“Oh, that? I don’t know. Big surprise,” Leander said. “I suppose I had some kind of accident years ago.”

Unable to see the mark, Leander was far less worried about the scar than Corvo was. But in Corvo’s mind, this settled things.

“I don’t think so,” Corvo said. He moved his fingers away from the scar in favor of holding Leander’s hand again. “The scarring is in the pattern of the Outsider’s mark. …I know because I bear the same mark on my hand.”

“What?” Leander looked confused, and Corvo couldn’t blame him.

“Months ago, the Outsider visited me and gave me that mark, as well as certain supernatural powers,” Corvo confessed. “I think he has something to do with your past.”

Leander was quiet a moment, thinking. “That’s certainly a lot to process,” Leander eventually murmured. “I…I don’t know what to say. What should I do? What does this mean?” Leander looked worried, and the fear in his expression made Corvo’s heart break.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, I should have found a different way to say it,” Corvo apologized. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

Leander granted him a small smile and squeezed his hand, nodding. “Thank you, Corvo.”

They separated, and Leander finished dressing while Corvo averted his gaze. “I should probably change my clothes as well,” Corvo said, leading the way back into the sitting room. He still had work to finish, as well.

Leander nodded. “Very well. I’ll…talk with you later?”

“Of course,” Corvo said with a smile. “I can send Marta up before dinner.” He turned to go.

“One last thing, Corvo?” Leander called, not letting go of the other man’s hand.

“What is it?”

With his free hand, Leander reached up and held Corvo’s cheek. His thumb brushed along Corvo’s jawline before settling at the corner of his mouth. Leander leaned in then and kissed him gently.

When they parted, Corvo was momentarily at a loss for words. He wracked his brain for something clever to say, or something touching, but all he managed was a nervous chuckle.

“That wasn’t out of line, was it?” Leander  asked hesitantly, his fingers sliding away from Corvo’s hand.

“No. Of course not,” Corvo said. He fought away all the doubts in his mind and instead leaned in, kissing Leander again. He could feel the other man smiling. “I’ll talk to you later,” Corvo said when they parted.

When Corvo set off down the corridor, he felt like his heart was light enough to fly out of his chest.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Corvo tried to hide his smile, but couldn’t quite manage it. He walked down the corridor grinning, thinking about the kiss. There was still the matter of Leander’s identity to settle, and a nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him it wasn’t safe to let his guard down just yet. But Corvo allowed himself this measure of happiness.

He returned to his office and finished drafting responses to a few letters, working industriously as the storm picked up outside his window. Some time passed before his mind began to wander. Corvo also needed to check in with Emily about her feelings on one of the council’s proposals, so he set off for her room. He knocked twice on the door and entered at her bright call of “come in.”

She was seated on the sofa with a book in her lap, wearing fresh clothes after the trip out into the rain. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said, marking her page and closing the book. “I was thinking about the trade proposal the council wants to extend to the Pandyssian continent.”

Corvo smiled, unsurprised that she was a step ahead of him. Jessamine had been the same way. Emily often had good ideas, but liked to run them by Corvo just to get his opinion. He’d reminded her many times that he wasn’t the one running the realm, and that she should rely on her other advisors just as much. The two talked for a while, discussing the various problems the empire faced as it struggled to regain itself. It seemed as though there was never an end to talk like this, and such conversations always ended up going in circles. As the conversation eventually lagged, she got up and moved to the other side of the room where her pet snail’s box lay on the table.

“I guess Daphne didn’t prefer the rained-on leaves to the dry ones, after all,” Emily said disappointedly, inspecting the snail’s living quarters.

Corvo chuckled and stood up from the sofa, standing near her and looking at the creature. “At least there won’t be any more excursions out into the rain,” he said.

Emily turned and wrinkled her nose at him. “No, it just means I’ll have to find another excuse,” she teased. “Was Leander alright? I feel bad that he fell,” she added more soberly.

Corvo couldn’t help but smile, and he dropped his gaze to the floor to avoid Emily’s eyes. “He’s fine,” Corvo said simply. He controlled his features, hoping to avoid Emily’s further questioning.

Emily raised an eyebrow, and Corvo knew he’d have no such luck. “What’s that smile for?” she asked innocently.

“No concern of yours,” Corvo said, turning away. “I’m going to—”

“Did you finally tell him how you feel about him?” she asked, cutting off Corvo’s made-up excuse to leave.

“Did I—what? What do you know of that?” Corvo asked, trying to fight down the blush rising in his cheeks. He had precious little experience talking to others about his personal relationships, and doing so now with Emily was embarrassing, to say the least. _A fearless assassin who can’t bring himself to talk about his feelings. How clichéd,_ Corvo thought.

Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. “You never came to my lessons so often when it was Callista teaching me,” she pointed out. “So? I assume he—”

She was cut off by an urgent knock at the door. The guard on the other side didn’t wait for an answer before he entered. “Lord Protector,” he said with a spark of fear in his eyes, “we’ve caught an intruder. You’re needed for his questioning.”

Corvo instantly snapped to attention. “Search the palace, there may be others. I want the entire palace combed over. And tell your men to make sure to look _up_ as well,” he ordered. “Get a squad here to protect the Empress. No one aside from guards should be allowed in until I give word.” He turned to Emily, crouching down and putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be back soon, we’ll sort this out.” She nodded, trying to put on a brave face. Both of them remembered all too well the dangers they’d been through before, and had no desire to repeat them. Corvo kissed her on the forehead and left as soon as the other guards arrived.

“This way, sir,” the first guard told Corvo, leading him down the corridor. “A maid found him and apprehended him.”

“Where?” Corvo asked, foreboding growing inside his stomach.

“Mr. Greshom’s chambers. The intruder…a doctor has been summoned as well.”

Corvo felt his body grow cold. He sprinted down the corridor to the room he’d left just hours ago. _Let him be okay,_ he prayed to no one in particular. Several guards were already there when he entered the room, but he didn’t see Leander. Marta, the maid, was seated on the sofa, talking to a guard who stood over her.

“The two of you, go with the others and search the palace,” he said, dismissing the extraneous men. “Are you the one who found him?” Corvo asked Marta. She nodded, and he sat beside her. “What happened?”

“I usually come up at this time, just on the off chance he needs anything before dinner. As I walked towards the room, I could hear rustling, like someone searching the place. And I knew it wasn’t him; he’s always so methodical, you know. So I took the liberty of looking in at the keyhole, just in case, and spotted a man I’d never seen before—”

“We’ve taken the intruder down to the cellar, to hold him until you’re ready to question him,” one of the officers chimed in. Corvo nodded in acknowledgement.

“What did you do then?” Corvo asked Marta.

She exhaled, a far-away look in her eyes as she pictured the events again. “The man’s back was to the door, he was standing over that desk,” she said, pointing, “so I crept in. I took that candelabra off the table and hit him over the head. Then, when he stumbled, I pinned him down on the ground and yelled for help.” She looked up at Corvo, who didn’t bother to hide an amused smile.

“You did well,” he said, impressed. It reminded him of the things he’d done not so long ago. “Where was Leander when all this happened?” Corvo asked, a tinge of worry in his voice as he stood up and re-surveyed the room. Wax candlesticks littered the floor near the desk, and the place was notably disarrayed.  

“I didn’t notice him until after the guards came,” Marta said a little guiltily. “He was lying on the floor there,” she said pointing to a spot by the window. There was a small dark stain on the carpet; Corvo’s stomach sank when he recognized it as blood.

“And now? Is he alright?” Corvo asked. He stood up and crossed the room to inspect the window, and also to hide the worry he felt. There was a ledge just outside, and a tree not far beyond. It would have been difficult, but it wasn’t an impossible mode of ingress. _Assuming he can’t do what I can do—then it would have been a cinch,_ Corvo reminded himself.

“He’s unconscious. We carried him to his bedroom, a doctor should be here soon,” the guard said.

Corvo nodded, turning back to the other two. At least nothing worse had happened. “Would you mind staying with him a while, until the doctor arrives? I’ll need to go lead the interrogation. Please inform me if anything happens.”

Marta and the guard nodded. “Yes sir,” she said, bowing politely.

Corvo smiled at her. “Thank you.” He left the room, trusting that Leander would be cared for. He quickly made his way down to the cellar, what they’d termed the old quarters of the Royal Interrogator. Corvo hadn’t allowed the torturer to keep his post, but even without all the weapons, the place was intimidating.

The stranger was strapped into a chair with two lieutenants glaring at him. “He says his name’s Edlund Marker. That’s all we’ve asked. We didn’t want to start without you, sir,” one explained as Corvo approached.

Corvo looked the man over, and could tell this wouldn’t be very difficult. The man was already shaking in his boots.

“Who sent you?” Corvo asked, his voice deadly cold. There was no way a man like this had hatched this plan on his own.

“He was blackmailing me, it weren’t my idea to do it,” the stranger pleaded.

“That’s not an answer,” Corvo pointed out.

“L-lord Norris,” he said quietly.

Corvo bristled at that. He’d thought Norris was just a surly old man—it was a surprise to hear he’d go this far. “Why? What were you looking for?”

“He thinks that scholar-type forged his credentials or somethin’. Got it in his head that the man’s a fake, and sent _me_ here to get proof,” Edlund said quickly, eyes flashing between the three imposing men before him. “I didn’t find none though—there weren’t nothin’ from the university, no kind of journal, nothin’!”

“Were you alone?” Corvo asked.

Edlund nodded. “Yes sir. Didn’t…didn’t think I needed nobody else.” One of the officers behind Corvo laughed at that.

“How did you get in?”

“Climbed up the outside, ‘round the back where the rocks near the shore come right up to the outside walls. Then I shimmed over that ledge the whole way round.”

“You did all that in this rain?” one of the officers asked suspiciously.

The man nodded. “That’s my specialty, that is. Gotten into a hundred places that way. But, ah, you’re probably not interested in that, are ya, gents?” he said with a nervous chuckle.

Corvo rolled his eyes and turned away. “Keep him here. I’m going to have a squad pay Norris a visit,” he informed the two officers.

The stranger balked upon hearing that. “Y-you’re not gonna let him get his hands on me, are ya boys? Like I was sayin’, he’s got some info on me what I’d rather he kept under his hat, ya see?” he said with a nervous smile.

Corvo turned around, his stony expression making the man shrivel. “If I were in your place, I wouldn’t be worried about Norris. You see, the Empress and I don’t take kindly to intruders in the palace.” Corvo turned away from the man’s terrified expression. “I’ll deal with him later,” he said offhandedly as he left the room. It was best to leave Edlund hanging: the City Watch knew that torture was no longer permitted under Emily’s reign, but that information hadn’t been made public.

Guards were still patrolling as Corvo made his way back upstairs. The intruder had said he’d acted alone, but Corvo felt it couldn’t hurt to verify that. He made his way back to Emily’s room, where he knew she’d be waiting, worried. As he passed through the main hall, he heard Curnow’s voice.

“Geoff,” Corvo said in greeting. The other man walked briskly toward him, looking anxious.

“I just heard the news. I was meeting with one of the lieutenants on Clavering when I saw a carriage come for Dr. Galvani. What’s happening?” Curnow asked.

Corvo saw that a maid was taking the doctor up to Leander’s room, and let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Curnow. “A maid caught an intruder in Leander’s room. He was knocked out.”

“The intruder or Leander?” Curnow asked, walking with Corvo.

“Both. As far as I know, Leander’s still unconscious. I just finished the interrogation. I’m about to fill in Emily, come with me.”

The two made their way to the Empress’ room. The two guards outside the door looked relived at their approach.

Emily was seated on the sofa when they entered. She looked up immediately and went to Corvo. “Is everything alright?” she asked.

He put his arm around her reassuringly. “Yes. Marta, the maid who attends Leander, caught the man while he was searching Leander’s room. She handled the situation quite well, in fact.” They sat down and he told them Marta’s story as well as how the interrogation had gone.

“Have you sent someone to arrest Lord Norris?” Emily asked.

“Not yet. Geoff, would you do the honors?” Corvo asked.

“Nothing would make me happier. I’m assuming you don’t want me to use force?” Curnow asked, getting to his feet with a wry smile.

“Only if he resists,” Corvo rejoined. Curnow left them, and Corvo rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion. “We’re going to need to improve security,” he said, more to himself than to Emily or the two guards who remained near the door. The day felt like it had would never end, and it was barely even five o’clock. Corvo brought himself to stand up. “The doctor is here now, so I’m going to go check in on Leander.”

Emily nodded. “Okay. Let me know how he is.”

Corvo dismissed the guards now that the red alert was over. He made his way to Leander’s room yet again, noticing that the guards who were patrolling the corridors now were going about it with a renewed zeal. _If only they were always this thorough, we may not have had this problem,_ Corvo thought to himself. He entered the room without knocking—no one was in the sitting room portion anyway, but he heard voices from the bedroom.

“Ah, Lord Protector,” Dr. Galvani greeted him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“How is Mr. Greshom?” Corvo asked, cutting to the point. Leander was still unconscious; his body had been laid out on the bed in a way eerily similar to a corpse. Marta stood by, keeping a respectful distance.

“It appears as though he’s sustained some internal injuries—minor bleeding and a broken rib—either from a beating or simply falling to the floor. Those should heal in time with rest,” the doctor explained.

“When will he wake up?” Corvo asked, glancing nervously at Leander. His dark hair was sticking up at odd angles, and there was a bruise forming on his temple.

“At some point he was hit on the head, so it’s not surprising that he’s unconscious,” Galvani assured him. “I’m sure he’ll wake when he’s ready. If he’s still unconscious in about five hours, give me a call and I’ll see what I can do.”

Corvo just nodded. “Thank you for coming. I’ll show you out, if you’re ready.”

“Mr. Attano?” Marta spoke up. “I’d like to stay, if you don’t mind. I wouldn’t want Mr. Greshom to be alone when he wakes.”

Corvo smiled at her warmly. Had Dr. Galvani not been there, he would have told Marta just how grateful he was for all she’d done that day. For propriety’s sake, he restrained himself. “Of course. That’s very considerate of you, Marta. Thank you.” He and Galvani made their way to the main doors, outside of which the doctor’s carriage was waiting.

Emily was there as well, accompanied by a lieutenant of the City Watch. “Thank you for coming on such short notice, doctor,” she said politely.

“Oh, no trouble at all, your Highness. Not to worry, Mr. Greshom will be just fine in no time, after he’s had some rest.” The doctor got into his carriage and set off, much to Corvo’s relief. It was always a bit awkward seeing Galvani—the man had no idea that it had been Corvo who’d broken into his apartment months ago.

“He’s still unconscious,” Corvo reported to Emily, not bothering to hide the exhaustion he was feeling. It was much different, being on the other end of an intrusion like this. “Marta is staying with him, for the time being.”

“That’s good of her. I was thinking, we should ask her if she’d like to join the City Watch,” Emily said.

The lieutenant beside her chuckled. When Emily and Corvo turned to him, he said, “With all due respect, your Highness, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“And why not?” Emily asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Women do not join the City Watch,” the lieutenant explained as if it were obvious.

Emily scowled at the man’s tone, and Corvo watched in expectation of how she would lash out at the impudent man.

“It’s a shame they don’t, lieutenant. Perhaps then the guards in my palace would be effective, instead of standing idly by while someone breaks in and bludgeons my friend in a room only yards from my own. I will inform Marta that if she wishes, she may undergo training to become a member of the City Watch. If she chooses to accept that position, I will _personally_ see to it that she is treated with the respect and civility that I expect all citizens of this empire to show one another.” Her face looked as threatening as the storm clouds outside, and the man cowered as she calmly but commandingly spoke. “Is that understood, lieutenant?” she asked him.

“Yes, your Highness,” the man said softly.

“Thank you.” Emily turned on her heel and strode off, up the main staircase. Corvo followed, hiding his proud smile. “That wasn’t too harsh, was it?” she mused when they were out of earshot.

“I can’t tell you how to interact with everyone,” Corvo reminded her. He was always wary of Emily relying too much on his advice; he was just as fallible as she, and he wasn’t the one on the throne. “It was an impressive speech, to say the least,” he admitted.

Emily smiled a little at the compliment. “I’m going to talk to Captain Curnow about allowing women into the City Watch. You said yourself we needed better security.”

“Talk to Curnow about it when he returns from Coldridge. I doubt that idea will be free of backlash, though,” Corvo reminded her.

Emily just rolled her eyes. “If a woman can lead the empire, women can _protect_ the empire,” she pointed out. Outside of her room, she turned to Corvo. “I spoke with the kitchen staff. Dinner’s going to be less formal tonight, in light of everything. Someone will bring a tray up to your room,” she informed him. “Now go get some rest.”

Corvo wasn’t sleepy, but the events of the past few hours had left him mentally exhausted. He welcomed the idea of peace and quiet. “Thank you. I’ll come see you later,” he promised. Emily entered her room, and Corvo set off for his own. Once there, he removed his boots and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he recognized the eerie stillness of the Void.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello, Corvo.”

It was only at hearing the Outsider’s voice that the full weight of how much he’d missed the god hit Corvo. It was like a blow to the chest, and it made his heart ache, though he was relieved to see him again after so long.

“You seem to have had a disruption at the palace. Not so fun with the roles reversed, is it?” the Outsider continued with a smirk.

Corvo collected himself, getting over the initial shock of suddenly finding himself in a place outside of time. “It’s been months,” Corvo finally said. “I haven’t heard from you.” He tried not to sound accusatory or, worse, desperate.

The Outsider cocked his head, amused. “Did you think I had abandoned you?”

There was no sense in false bravado here, and Corvo knew that. He expected the Outsider knew exactly how this conversation would go, and exactly what Corvo was feeling. How he’d always felt about the dark-eyed god, his protector. “Yes. I was worried.”

The Outsider’s smile softened. “I’ve been with you the whole time, Corvo. Though you may not have realized it.”

Corvo frowned a little. “If you’ve been watching me, why not talk to me?”

“That isn’t what I meant,” he said. The smirk he’d longed to see for so many months was growing annoying, Corvo realized. _A game of wits with a god won’t end in my favor,_ he thought. “I know the suspicions you’ve been harboring. What you’ve been longing to ask me,” the Outsider continued, as if sensing Corvo’s frustration. “You’re right: there is more to Leander Greshom than meets the eye.”

“Who is he?” Corvo asked, hoping that for once the Outsider’s answer wouldn’t be clouded in riddles.

“Would you believe me if I told you?” the Outsider teased.

“Only one way to find out,” Corvo rejoined.

“Leander is me.”

The response was infinitely more straightforward than Corvo had expected, yet he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He stood there on the concrete island floating in the dim lavender light, silent and gaping at the god.

“His is the life I could never live,” the Outsider went on. “I splintered myself, creating a mortal and setting him on earth, directing him to you.”

“You can do that?” Corvo asked, and immediately regretted it. The words sounded ridiculous and childish.

“There is no limit to what I can do, as your Overseers are fond of saying. Especially with the incentive I had.”

“Which was what?”

“You. You, as I’ve said, interest me. And since you cannot spend eternity here with me, I chose the alternative. In a sense.” The Outsider paused, as if waiting for Corvo to admit that he didn’t understand. Corvo didn’t give him the satisfaction, so the god went on, “I have watched you for some time, Corvo. I don’t play favorites, but you are the only one who bears my mark who still _fascinates_ me. Some have gone mad with idolatry, some blindly use my gifts for their own gain. But you, Corvo…you’re different. You have power enough to rule the empire, and yet you decide to keep the peace. You’re the only one to make me question my status as a simple observer. Or to wish I wasn’t so. And Leander is that desire made manifest.”

Corvo was silent for a moment, taking in the Outsider’s words. “Did you…know that we would fall in love?” he asked, suddenly feeling small and uncertain at the feet of the god.

The Outsider’s smile became more genuine. “I knew that _he_ would love _you_. Leander is me in almost all respects, remember. As for you…even with that mask of yours, you could never hide yourself from me.”

This was more than Corvo had anticipated hearing, and he stumbled over his words, his brain struggling to keep up. “But…why doesn’t Leander know this? Why doesn’t he have any memories of where he came from, or…of you?”

“Leander is a version of me, dropped into the human world like oil into water. He has no memory of his past because he _has_ no past. I removed from his mind any knowledge of this place, or who he really is,” the Outsider explained. “All he told you of the university and his parents is a fabrication. A…wish. Of how my life could have been, were I able to chose for myself. Enough to get him through, but not enough to complicate matters.”

“Complicate matters?” Corvo echoed incredulously. “He doesn’t know who he is, what’s more complicated than identity?”

“Examine your own past, Corvo,” the Outsider said imperiously. “What memories are there that do not cause you pain? I did not want that for Leander. That is what I protected him from: the guilt and sorrow you try so hard to hide.”

The Outsider’s words gave him pause. He was partially right: Corvo’s past had not been a happy one. “That isn’t the way it works. Without a past, the present is empty.”

The Outsider frowned, and Corvo saw a flicker of uncertainty pass over his face. How often was the god proven wrong? “What do you suggest I do? Fill his mind with a fantasy life so he can live a lie? I don’t believe one needs a past to _make_ a present.”

“You aren’t the human here,” Corvo reminded him, his tone gentle to soften any impertinence. “Why not give him your memory? Let him know who he really is?”

“And have him live in fear? For your people, the Outsider is a figure of myth, a black-eyed demon who haunts abandoned places and scares children in the night. I doubt Leander would want that.”

“I will tell him all this if you don’t. And he wouldn’t be any happier with memories of a false life, no matter how sunny you made it,” Corvo pointed out. He softened, trying his best to convince the Outsider. “We can make sure no one else discovers the truth. To everyone else, he’ll be just another scholar. He’ll be safe.”

The Outsider smirked again. “I’m sure he’ll be the second safest person in the empire, after Lady Emily.” A moment passed, and he grew more serious. “I’ll make my decision, rest assured. But Leander living on earth means that your visits here will be far less frequent,” he added.

The small smile that had formed on Corvo’s face faltered. He didn’t want to lose what he had only just regained. “Why?”

“There will be no need for it. You’ve noticed it yourself; you only rarely use the gifts I’ve given you now. The empire is no longer in such dire straits. You don’t need my counsel.”

Corvo didn’t try to hide his disappointment. He knew that was a useless endeavor. “I’ll miss our conversations,” he confessed.

To his surprise, the Outsider smiled genuinely at that. “No you won’t. I’ll still be with you.”

Corvo felt himself slipping from the Void—he could feel his mattress beneath him, and smell the rain from the storm outside. As he woke in his own bed, he could swear he felt a gentle pressure on his lips, like a kiss. He smiled.

He lay in his bed for a few moments, glad to feel well-rested so that he could mull over everything the Outsider had told him, in combination with the earlier events in the palace. It was while doing this that Corvo heard a knock at his door. He quickly pulled on his boots and answered it, revealing Marta standing on the other side.

“I thought you would be interested to know that Leander is awake, sir,” she said.

Corvo felt his heart leap in his chest. “Thank you very much, Marta,” he said, stepping out into the corridor and closing his door behind himself. “And, if you have a moment, I believe the Empress would like to thank you for what you did today. She’s in her chambers.”

Marta was clearly surprised at the news. “I’ll go right away, sir,” she said, flustered.

Corvo set off for Leander’s room, his steps growing faster as he heard voices near the man’s door.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but I strongly suggest you stay here—”

“I’m not made of glass, and it’s only down the corridor!”

Corvo approached, finding Leander in his shirtsleeves arguing with the guard stationed outside his door.

“Mr. Attano,” the guard said, clearly relieved to see him.

Leander whirled his head around in the direction of the footsteps, his face brightening. “Corvo?”

Corvo reached out and took Leander’s hand, hesitant to do more in front of the guard. “You’re supposed to be resting,” he chastised him gently.

Leander sighed exasperatedly. “I wanted to find you. We need to talk.”

“We do.” Corvo led Leander back into his room and onto the sofa.

Leander took hold of both of Corvo’s hands, smiling ecstatically. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“For…what, exactly?” Corvo asked. He wasn’t reluctant for the attention, but he wished to know what he’d done to deserve it.

“For what you told the Outsider. Me,” Leander said, still apparently wrapping his mind around his duel identity. Corvo had the feeling that the two of them would not grow accustomed to that any time soon. “It’s because of you that I know who I am.”

“So you know everything now?” Corvo asked. “Are you… Do you have all of his powers?”

Leander shook his head, settling more comfortably on the sofa, leaning against Corvo a little. “No, of course not. I’m human. I didn’t want to burden myself with any more conspicuousness than necessary.”

“Is that why you didn’t know who you were at first?” Corvo asked, putting one arm around Leander’s shoulders. It felt nice to be this effortlessly close after so long of limited physical contact.

“Yes. I assumed that would be better,” Leander said a little sheepishly.

Corvo chuckled at that. “When you can see all of eternity, I suppose something like personal memories doesn’t seem very important.”

“Lies of omission are often used to protect the ones we love,” Leander pointed out gently. “Have you told Emily everything you did during the interregnum?”

Corvo stiffened a little at that, catching Leander’s point. “You have nothing to worry about now. No one will find out who you are.”

Leander smiled at that. “No, they’ll find other reasons to break in and attack me,” he said sarcastically. He sat up, putting a hand to his ribs as a wince of pain flashed across his face.

Corvo cursed himself for being so thoughtless. “How are you feeling?” he asked, moving away a little to give Leander some space, and touching him as gently as possible.

“I’ll be alright. Did you catch the person who did this?” he asked.

“Yes. Marta did, actually.” Corvo told Leander all that had happened that day. It seemed like the hundredth time he’d revisited the events. “Curnow should be returning from Coldridge soon,” he finished.

Leander frowned. “You shouldn’t have sent Curnow. He’s too gentle.”

Corvo laughed at that. “Not always. I’m sure he’s looking for any excuse to rough Norris up.”

Leander smiled a little at that. “What are you going to do with him? Just keep him locked away?”

Corvo sighed, thinking. “I’m not entirely sure. Let him languish there for a while, at least. Then, I was thinking, we could ‘convince’ him to donate his fortune to relief efforts throughout Dunwall.”

A wicked smile appeared on Leander’s lips. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to comply.” Leander squeezed Corvo’s hand, his smile faltering. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you,” he said quietly.

“You haven’t caused this,” Corvo reminded him.

“Corvo, Norris is technically right. I forged the application for this post,” Leander pointed out. “What will we do if word gets out? Assuming you still think me fit to be Emily’s tutor, that is.”

“Of course I do,” Corvo asserted. “You’re not going anywhere. We’ll think of something. Believe me, this is nothing we can’t handle.” The two paused for a moment, enjoying the reassuring nearness between them. “Can I ask…” Corvo began after a while, “How did you know how I felt about you?”

Leander ducked his head, hiding his smile. “I always thought it strange that the Lord Protector spent so much time with a tutor. And…Emily mentioned her own suspicions,” he said guiltily.

Corvo blushed a little at that. “What did she tell you?”

“She said she never sees you smile as much as you do when you’re with me,” Leander confessed, a little embarrassed. “Is that true?”

“I suppose it is,” Corvo said, now incredibly conscious of the smile he couldn’t keep off his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading this, and all those who left comments. It really means a lot, and I'm glad so many people enjoyed this!


End file.
